The Formation of the Marauders
by Whiplash3245
Summary: Sorta the formation of the marauders...its new, please try it, I wrote it off the top of my head... Anyway, please R&R!! ^^


"I wonder what we should do today…"

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

"I wonder what we should do today…"

"Been there, done that…"

"But I haven't suggested anything yet."

"So? You told me only yesterday that you've run out of good ideas…"

"Good point."

James and Sirius were sitting under one of the biggest trees in the grounds of Hogwarts. Sirius was busy plucking the grass out of the ground, and making small, multiple piles out of it, and James was just lying back with one arm behind his head, supporting it, and the other resting across his stomach. Sirius leant over and discreetly put a longer, thinner piece of grass in James' hand. James mechanically moved it to his mouth and started chewing on it. He liked chewing on stuff. His friends teased him endlessly about it, but that didn't stop him from doing it. 

"Hey, Sirius?"

"Yea?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno…I'm worried, James."

"Howcome?" 

"This is the first time I've been without an idea…"

James nodded, but didn't speak, and there was a restful sort of quiet for a few minutes. 

"Let's go bug Lily." James blurted, trying to hide the blush spreading over his face as Sirius stared at him incredulously. 

"James. If you carry on with your obsession with Miss Evans, I'd start to think you like her. And we can't have that, can we."

"No." mumbled James. "We can't. But Sirius, I-"

"Shut up, James."

There was a rare tone of darkness in Sirius' voice, and James wisely shut up.

"So…"

"So?"

"So…What should we do today?"

James grinned, and then sat up. "Let's go play some Quidditch!"

Sirius grinned back. "I'll only play, if you admit, once and for all, that the Wasps are the best team."

"Sirius, I'm more likely to fall off my broom."

Sirius growled as James got up and sped across the grounds, laughing maniacally, as Sirius just stared after him in a stunned silence. 

"No, Peter! That's not the way!"  
"I'm sorry Professor. It's just so hard, and I-"

"You can't do it. Yes, I know. You are dismissed, Mr Pettigrew."

Peter fairly fled from the classroom, seeking refuge with his friends, who were no where to be found. 

"Hey, Lily?" 

"Yea Peter?"

"Have you seen-" Peter almost said James, but then switched to "Remus anywhere?"

"Remus? No, sorry. You might try in the dorm though, I think Sirius and _him_ are up there."

Peter smiled his thanks. "Roger that."

Lily smiled back, and went back to her essay.

Peter climbed up the stairs to the 5th year boys dorm, pushing the door open slowly. 

Remus was lying on his bed, uncovered by blankets, and sweating dreadfully. He was mumbling, and whimpering, calling for someone, and then shrinking back and away. Peter sighed. Not again.

Taking his wand out from his pocket, he performed the only real good spell he could do – perfected by the many times it was used. Muttering some words, a silverish-white shape bolted through the open window and towards the Quidditch Pitch. 

Walking forward, Peter carefully shook Remus awake.

"Remus…Remus, wake up…Remus…"

Remus woke up. At first, he shyed away from the small, slightly pudgy figure that was Peter, and until he recognized him, Remus wouldn't let Peter near him, growling softly in his throat, almost inaudible under the rustling of the sheets he lay on as he scrambled back.

"Remus, Remus, it's me, it's Peter, Remus."

The growling slowed, finally stopped. Remus didn't move forward, but he stopped trying to move back. He avoided Peter's eyes. They waited in silence for a few minutes.

Then two noisy crashes sounded, and James and Sirius burst into the dorm, slamming the door behind them as they stood, gasping by the now closed door. Remus leapt back again, against the head board, and there was a loud 'thud' as he slammed against it. The growling started up again. 

James and Sirius started forward slowly, approaching Remus like one would approach a scared and cornered wolf. Werewolf. Remus watched them distrustfully for a few seconds, before the growling slowed, and reached a new pitch. A gentler tone, before it stopped completely. 

Sirius gently led a still cowering Remus to another bed, while James and Peter stripped his not altogether dry sheets, getting some more from the cupboard outside on the stairway. 

10 minutes later, they were all seated on Remus' bed, watching carefully as the real Remus returned into his eyes. He looked almost startled to see them their, staring at him, concerned.

"Guys, I-"

"Shush, Remus. Look, we know about you, and we know that you know that we know."

Remus fell silent.

"Remus, you told us 4 years ago."

"I know, I just…guys, I can feel it inside me. It's growing, it wants out more and more often…it wants someone…"

James, Sirius and Peter exchanged worried glances as Remus sat and examined the patterns crisscrossing on his sheet.

"Remus, we-"

"I can't help it!" the outburst was quick, shocking them. They weren't expecting what followed either. "This thing is eating me alive! And I cant do a thing about it, and it's so scary, and I'm so scared and so cold and there's no one there, and there never will be because they all left me and-"

"Remus!" Sirius shook him, bringing him back. The scared look flew out of Remus' eyes sometime during that shake.

"Remus, we won't leave you, and you will never be left alone. Ever. We are your friends, and we are going to be the 4 marauders!"

At this, he looked up. "Huh?" 

James sighed, looking forgiving. "Remus, you know what we were planning. We might just have succeeded, we only need to see a few more things."

"Succeeded at what?"

Sirius answered. "Becoming animagi."

It was later on that night, the moon was up and full, Peter was asleep, Remus was in the shack, and James and Sirius were completing an astronomy project.

"Hey, Potter!"

James turned, too quickly, too eagerly for Sirius' liking. 

"Move over, you're blocking Polaris, and I can't see through you."

James, the born flirter, the heart-breaker, blushed, and turned back to the window before Lily could see it, moving over slightly and pushing Sirius out of the way. It was only a shuffle or two to the side, but it was enough. Sirius sent a murderous look his way, and stalked off down the stairs. James was left watching after him in confusion.

"Noo!" A female shriek pierced the snarls that were filling the air. "No, you killed him, you – you monster!"

_There was a loud bang, and a silver bullet shot past his ear. With a yelp that belied his daring and courage, he scrabbled to get out of his house, his tail between his legs. _

_On the hill, looking over the place where he had lived, he sat down, and started licking the blood off his muzzle. Suddenly, a howl rent the air. It was from far away. He almost felt the urge to go find the other wolf, but then his territory might be taken. Standing up, he lifted his muzzle to the full moon and howled, and eery, creepy sound, mixed with the heartbroken sobs from the house below…_

_ _

Remus sat bolt upright in bed. No. No, not again. It was probably the second worst moment of his life, licking his father's blood of his lips. Being shot at by his mother, whom he had –

His lips opened wide in a soundless scream, and the curtains around his bed were ripped back. 

Sirius sat himself slowly on Remus' bed, and took the boy's shuddering figure in his arms, ignoring the unmanliness of this act. Remus needed a friend, and he was the only one there. Not that he wouldn't hesitate if James or Peter were there as well, but …

Remus slowly calmed down, and Sirius released him. 

"You ok, man?"

Remus nodded slowly. "Yea. It was just-"

"You have to tell us, you know."

"What?"

"You have to tell us one of these days what you're nightmares are about, or we can't help you."

"But I-"

"Not yet, if you don't want to, but one day."

Remus nodded. "They're usually about the night I bit my father … and … and …"

He started crying again, so Sirius held him again, whispering soft, comforting words that made no sense. 

"I didn't say you had to do it today, silly… just tell us one day, ok?"  
"If I tell you, then you must tell me." Came Remus' soft reply.

Sirius was taken aback. "Huh?"

"What's with you and James and Lily?"

Sirius frowned, his face darkening enough to make him look dangerous. "James is _my_ friend. If he starts going with a girl, he'll have no time for any of us."

"How do you know?"

"That's what Matt did."

"Matt?"  
"My … elder step brother. Before I came to Hogwarts, I lived with him. He was my pal. I could tell him anything, do anything with him, and he was only mine."

"But then he met a girl."

Sirius nodded. "She was nice, I suppose, as far as girls go, but she stole him from me. My best friend. I can't let two go."

Remus smiled sadly, and after a few false starts, quietly told Sirius his story. 

"I was 5 when I got the bite. You knew that, you and James and Peter. What you don't know, however, is when I was 14, this last summer is that I bit my father. At 14, a werewolf is typically an adult. I, myself, however, wasn't, so I could barely control it. He…my father, he didn't lock me up in time, he was busy joking around with my mother, and he wasn't paying attention to the moon. So he didn't really notice when it shone in the window and onto me. He did, however, notice when I started transforming. I can't remember much from then on but-"

_ _

_"Noo!" Stay away from her!"_

"I … I think he tried to jump in between me and my-" Remus choked. "Mother. She was nearer to where I was I think. Anyway, so he was the one to get bitten. Then my mother, she… she went .. beserk. She ran to the table while I was …. And grabbed my father's specially loaded gun… Then she shot at me…"

A loud gunshot, and a silver bullet flew past his ear, flying into the wall… 

"So I ran outside, I think. I can't remember anything else. But the wolf obviously remembered. The next month, my mother, she… didn't tie me up properly … my father died, you see. She went mad. I think she was planning for me to .. to …"

Remus couldn't go on. Silent tears were pouring down his face, and Sirius ached to see and hear him. 

Ignoring Sirius, Remus threw himself face down on the pillow, crying bitterly. 

"Remus…" 

"Go away." The reply was muffled.

Sirius left him alone. Remus hadn't cried like this since… Since he had told them he was a werewolf, and they said they would promise to stay friends with him. He had kept it in, all summer. It was time to let him cry. When he wanted to cry on shoulders, there would be at least 3 pairs to cry on. But now Remus had to handle some of the tears by himself, along, and Sirius understood that need. As Sirius silently left the dorm to head up to the Astronomy Tower to finish his project, James removed his invisibility cloak in shock. Well. … Well.

Sirius yawned. It was too late to be doing schoolwork, he needed to have some fun. Idly, he filled in some of the star placement as he thought up some things to do. They hadn't put dungbombs under Snape's bed for at least a week. He might start wondering where they were.

Sirius smirked, and hearing footsteps behind him, called a greeting.

"Heya Sirius."

"Hi again James."

There was silence for a few seconds. "Sirius, I heard you and Remus talk."

Sirius stiffened up a bit. "I thought you were with Peter."

"Madam Pomfrey chased me out." 

Peter had been cursed by Snape and now looked remarkably like a banana.

"Figures."

"Sirius, even if I _do_ like Lily – which I don't – we'll always be best friends. She isn't in my dorm, she doesn't know where I live, she doesn't even like me."

Sirius turned slightly amused eyes to his friend. "Of course she does."

"How do you know?" 

"Remember that day we were under the big tree about a week ago?"

"Yea?"

"The day before that I found this."

Sirius handed a confused James a slip of paper and smiled. "You know, you're not a bit like Matt. So I'll believe you this once. But… You ever dump me for a girl, and I will happily throttle the life out of you and then quite merrily feed her to the giant squid."

James grinned. "Agreed. But … The poor squid…"

Sirius laughed. "Well, I'll go see if I can sneak in to visit Peter. He neds to know about Remus as well."

"Cya later, Sirius."

Sirius left quickly, and James curiously opened the note. 

_Lily Evans PotterX_

_Mrs James PotterX_

_Lily Potter_

_James EvansX_

_Lily Potter EvansX_

_ _

James grinned.

"So that's how we became animagi, Harry."

"Are you sure Sirius? I didn't actually notice anthing about animagi in there."

"Ok, fine. So that's how your parents got together."

Harry laughed. "That's better. By the way…" 

"Yea?"

"Did Remus ever cry on your shoulders?"

Sirius' face became slightly serious. "Yea. It took him a while, but he's sort of over it."

Harry smiled. "So…"

"So?"

"So, did you see the Quidditch finals today?"

AN: Well .. that was new.. Anyway, 2 things.

1.I wanted to give Remus' parents a new way to die. Usually, they're killed by Voldemort.. But this way's a bit more dramatic, and adds to the drama of poor Remus' life. ;.;

2.Sirius strikes me as the slightly protective-possesive type sometimes, so, for a change, as I usually write him as being a lovable goofball (we all love to love lovable goofballs =P) I decided to try him like this.

Did you like this? It's new… I know.. its weird…please review and tell me what you think!

Cheers and white ferrets!! ^^

  
  



End file.
